A variety of germicidal compositions are known to the art. A particularly effective such composition, which also is a spermicide, is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,468, said composition comprising a mixture of 2-[(2-hydroxy-5-nonyl-benzyl)-methyl-amino]ethane sulfonic acid or a salt of said acid and 2{[3-(dimethyl-aminomethyl)-2-hydroxy-5-nonyl benzyl]methyl-amino}ethane sulfonic acid or a salt of said acid. Compositions of the present invention, which are totally different from the compositions of this patent, are spermicidal and germicidal active materials which are effective against the same range of organisms at generally lower concentrations and possess additional desirable properties such as being milder to inflamed tissues.